Una navidad Uchiha
by Queen Nightmare
Summary: Sauke deve darse cuenta que puede perder a Sakura en ese frio dia de noche buena, pronto el reloj marcara las 12:00 y sera navidad, tiene que apresurarce para no perderla...
1. Regalo

UNA NAVIDAD UCHIHA

Los personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados un ratito

1. Regalo

El molesto reloj comienza a sonar marcando las 8:30 AM, suena un momento para después ser pagado. La persona se endereza, era un chico de unos 16 años, cabello negro azulado, ojos como el carbón y tez chico se talla la cara con pereza y observa su habitación, esta era amplia, justo frente a el estaba la puerta de madera y otra igual a su derecha, el armario a lado de la ventana a su izquierda como la mesa en donde esta su despertador y una lámpara, los colores que destacaban en la habitación eran el crema de las paredes, el café del suelo y las puertas y el azul marino de las cortinas y la cama.

-Kusoo… pensé que había apagado ese maldito despertador…Itachi…me las va a pagar…ya le había advertido…-

El mismo chico pelinegro baja unas elegantes escaleras. Llega a la sala, en esta predominaban algunos de los colores de su habitación, los sillones justo bajo las escaleras con una tela fina color ocre, frente a ellos una mesita de madera con un ángel de cristal, al frente, en medio de dos ventanas con cortinas verdes, la televisión de plasma, en una esquina a lado izquierdo, cerca de la puerta principal, esta un pino navideño con lindas esferas de colores verde, azul, rojas, doradas y plateadas.

El muchacho camina y entra a lo que parece ser el comedor, la mesa es como para 7 u 8 personas, tiene un mantel navideño, y justo a la cabeza de la mesa…esta un chico muy parecido a el primero solo que con mas años, cabello negro, marcas bajo los ojos y una pijama negra, parece estar desayunando pues esta comiendo galletas con leche.

-Itachi…-Dice con tono molesto

-Que pasa Sasuke?-

-Te dije que no me iba a levantar-

-Acaso no estas ya fuera de la cama?-

-Maldito…-

-Recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos, mañana es noche buena-

-Mañana los compro-Se cruza de brazos

-Moooo…-Come una galleta

-Que rayos comes? Pareces un bebe-

-Hmp…estas galletas las trajo Sakura-chan hace unos minutos-

-He? Sakura?-

-Si… se levanto temprano para hacerlas, vamos come una-

-Sabes que no me gustan los dulces-

-Y decían que yo era el amargado- Toma un poco de leche

-Hmp- Se da vuelta

-Comoquiera vas a ir conmigo-

-Ya te dije que n…-Un flash lo cega por un segundo-…que diablos fue eso?...-

Itachi estaba sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica.

-Ahora si tienes que ir conmigo-

-¿?-

-Bueno…supongo que quieres que le enseñe esta foto a tus compañeros con tu PIJAMA de OSITOS que además te queda CHICA-

-Que? Pero yo no…-Mira lo que trae puesto, en efecto, traía la pijama-…pero cuando?!...-Mira a su hermano con rabia

-Mientras estabas dormido, si que estabas cansado mi querido Sasuke, después de tus horas extra, je je je-

-Omaaeee…-Aprietas sus puños

-Entonces iras?-

-Kuso!...- Sale del comedor echando algunas maldiciones por lo bajo.

Sasuke espera sentado en el sillón a su hermano, ahora trae un suéter de cuello de tortuga gris y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Vámonos, Sasuke-

-Si…- Se levanta y mira a su hermano, este traía un suéter negro, una bufanda roja y un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto oscuro- Y esa bufanda?- Alza una ceja

-Es la que me regalo _**Sakura-chan**_ el año pasado pero que no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizarla- Dijo marcando el nombre de la chica.

-Neeehh…-

Los hermanos Uchiha caminan por el centro comercial.

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a tus compañeros? –

-A Naruto…desearía regalarle un puñetazo-

-Ja ja ja, pero no puedes-

-Claro que si, nada mas deja ayo la oportunidad-

-Mmm.....-

-Bueno, bueno, creo que una cartera con su nombre, era de lo que estaba hablando hace poco-

-Oh, que buen muchacho, Sasuke-

-Cállate…-

-A tu maestro?-

-…creo que una mascara que diga: "Icha Icha Paradise"-

-Ok, ok…y…a Sakura-chan?-

-No lo se…cualquier cosa que sepa que le guste a las mujeres-

-Tienes que pensar en algo bueno-

-Por que lo aria?- Alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

-Pues por que…he visto con que **ojos** la miras-

-Disculpa?-

-Vamos, vamos, no trates de engañarme, se que te gusta- Le da unos cuantos codazos en el hombro

-Hmp-

-Eso seria un **"si"-**

**-**Mejor cierra la boca- Se cruza de brazos y voltea su mirada

**-**Uy, que genio-

Sasuke e Itachi ya iban con varias bolsas, los regalos.

El Uchiha mayor se para en seco.

-Espérame un momento Sasuke, tengo que ir a comprar tu regalo…- Sale corriendo dejándole las 3 bolsas que traía

-Mmm…ese Itachi…- Dice con enojo

Por alguna razón, Sasuke sintió que tenia que mirar a su izquierda, y cuando voltea se encuentra con un local ya conocido.

-Esta tienda…-

Un objeto en muestra llama su atención.

-Sakura…quería eso…-entrecierra los ojos-…espero que el idiota de Itachi se tarde…-

El Uchiha entra al local

Y ahí termina mi primer capitulo, creo que esta un poco corto

Perooo bueno, espero que les aya gustado, pronto subiré los demás.


	2. Pelea en noche buena

UNA NAVIDAD UCHIHA

Los personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados un ratito

2. Pelea en noche buena

El comedor esta cubierto de manjares típicos d la navidad, hay ensaladas… de todo, en medio están algunas velas rojas con listones verdes con dorado adornándolas y en medio de esas velas esta un pavo muy apetitoso, la vajilla fina esta muy bien acomodada como para 8 personas. La imagen desaparece para mostrar un comedor solo.

-Dime Itachi, ¿enserio quieres que todo quede tal y como en la revista?-Dice el Uchiha menor un poco fuerte observando muy atentamente la revista con cara dudosa, traía una comida de manga larga azul marino y un pantalón negro.

-Pues si- Sale de la cocina y se queda recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo el comedor, el chico traía una sudadera negra con rayas en zigzag rojas y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Y como piensas hacerle…digo, después de todo nunca habías cocinado en las navidades, bueno, en las pocas navidades que hemos pasado juntos desde que supe la verdad sobre la muerte de nuestros padres-Mira a su hermano.

-Je je, pues en realidad solo voy a ayudar, Sakura-chan dijo que vendría en la noche para comenzar a hacer los preparativos para esta noche-

-Sakura?-

-Así es…que? No me niegues que te callo de perlas el que no supiera mucho de cocina, al fin y al cabo, Sakura-chan era la que nos invitaba a su casa para navidad y no podías verla cocinar…o más bien…en delantal-

Sasuke sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado el pecho. ¿Sakura en delantal? Se la imagino por un segundo logrando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran, ¿y por que? Si el no siente nada por Sakura ¿o si?

-Valla, valla, valla, te pusiste rojo-Camina hasta su hermano.

-De que hablas?- Se voltea un poco para que no lo vea Itachi.

-A quien quieres engañar? Si vi claramente como tus mejillas se ponían rojas- Dice con tono divertido.

-Eso no es verdad-

-Oh, claro que si, yo se bien lo que acabo de ver- Se acerca mas a Sasuke.-Esa niña te gusta, no lo niegues, he visto como la miras, como de vez en cuando te pones nervioso con su presencia, como te pones celoso cuando esta platicando con algún tipo-

-Eso no es verdad, ya te lo dije- Se cruza de brazos.

-Si, si, claro, como tu digas hermanito- Se da vuelta y entra de nuevo a la cocina.

-Ese idiota de Itachi, ¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer?-

* * *

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitació muy seriamente lo que había dicho Itachi, ¿enserio le gustaría Sakura? No, eso seria imposible, es molesta, gruñona, de vez en cuando da miedo…pero también es bonita, aveces amable, dedicada, cariñosa con sus amigos, se preocupa por las personas que la rodean, ella siempre esta cuando la necesitan…El Uchiha menor cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Será verdad?... no, no lo creo, es imposible…aun que, debo admitir que es bonita…-Se enderezo y agito la cabeza con fuerza-…vamos Sasuke, ¿no estas hablando enserio?¿o si?, debes pensar en otra cosa que no sea Saku…-Escucha el timbre de la casa. Mira el reloj que marcaba las 8:48 PM-… ¿será ella?-

-Sasuke! Podrías abrir?!-

-Pues donde rayos estas?!-Se baja de la cama.

-Estoy buscando algo!…tu solo abre!-

-Bien, bien…-

Baja las escaleras rápidamente y llega hasta la puerta principal, la abre y se encuentra con unos ojos verdes y brillantes.

-Sakura?...-Mira un poco impresionado a la chica pelirosa, quien traía un suéter rojo, pantalón de mezclilla, y una bolsa verde, tal parece que se le había olvidado que iba a ayudarle a Itachi con la comida.

-Sasuke-kun…ah, este…y donde esta Itachi-san?-

-Ah…esta arriba buscando algo, no se que es…pero, emm, pasa…-Se hace a un lado.

-Gracias- Entra a la casa.

-Sakura-chan…-Llama la voz de Itachi desde las escaleras.

-Itachi-san!-Voltea Sakura felizmente al escuchar la voz del pelinegro

Itachi termina de bajar las escaleras y se acerca a Sakura saludándola de beso, con eso, Sasuke siente como si lo hubieran golpeado muy fuerte, sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho, pero… ¿Qué era esa sensación?, decidió ignorar esa pregunta para concentrarse más en lo que Itachi sostenía con la mano derecha.

-Itachi…¿Qué diablos es eso?-

-He?...esto?-Contesta mientras levanta su mano y observa lo que sostiene-…es para Sakura-chan…-

-Para mi?-

-Si…-Se lo ofrece a Sakura-…te lo voy a prestar por el día de hoy, me gustaría ver como luces con el-

Sakura lo agarra y lo extiende, era un delantal blanco con algunas flores rosas decorándolo.

-Que lindo!-

-De donde lo sacaste Itachi?-

Ese era el delantal de nuestra madre, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Es…es verdad-

-Enserio me lo vas a prestar por hoy Itachi-san?-Pregunta mientras abrasa el delantal.

-Haci es…-Sonríe

-Eres tan lindo!-Se lanza al Uchiha mayor abrazándolo, y luego le propina un beso en la mejilla para después soltarlo-Vamos, tenemos que empezar con todo!-Toma la mano de Itachi y lo jala hasta la cocina.

Sasuke miraba todo desde su lugar, no se movía, no decía nada, simplemente estaba paralizado, pues aquel abrazo que le dio Sakura a Itachi junto con el beso lo dejaron así, por alguna razón sentía ganas de asesinar a su hermano, también sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado, pero ¿Por qué? Aun no se lo podía explicar, tal vez si estaba enamorado de la chica pelirosa.

* * *

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 11:04PM. El chico estaba sentado en el comedor, en un Angulo en el que no tuviera que voltear para ver el reloj, estaba de brazos cruzados moviendo su pierna derecha haciendo que su talón subiera y bajara golpeando el piso, perecía desesperado, algo le estaba , dentro de la cocina se escuchaban las risas de Sakura e Itachi, ¿acaso no estaban cocinando?, era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico mientras apretaba mas su mandíbula.

-Maldición…maldición…maldición…-

Decía la misma palabra una y otra y otra y otra vez, enserio que se veía molesto, ¿pero que era lo que lo causaba?

-Maldicioooonnn…-

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón viendo hasta un punto se levanta y entra a el comedor, ve que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, esa puerta siempre esta abierta, decidió entrar pero unas risas lo detuvieron y decidió escuchar la conversación desde afuera._

_-Entonces Sakura-chan esta enamorada…-_

_-je, je, así es-_

_-De quien? si se puede saber-_

_-Bueno…no te lo diré-_

_-Pero, ¿Por qué no?-_

_-Solo por que no-_

_-Mmm.....…tengo mucha curiosidad ¿quien será? ¿No me das una pista?-_

_-mmmm…NO-_

_-Oh, que cruel eres-_

_-Ji, ji-_

_-Si no me dices entonces…-_

_-Entonces ¿Qué?-_

_-Bueno…te daré un beso en los labios-_

_-Eso pasaría si no te lo digo?-_

_-Haci es-_

_-Ja ja, mejor hubieras dicho:"si me dices te doy un beso en los labios", Haci hubiera aceptado inmediatamente-_

_Sasuke sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?¿que no estaba enamorada de el, de Uchiha Sasuke?¿entonces?¿y por que le importaba tanto?_

_-Bueno…-_

_-Pero las condiciones ya están echas…Haci que no te lo diré-_

_-Entonces te tendré que dar el beso-_

_-Estoy lista-_

_No quiso escuchar más, se dio vuelta y se fue a sentar en el comedor, en un lugar en donde pudiera ver el reloj, ni siquiera savia para que._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

De la cocina sale Itachi, el chico lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, en una hora llegan todos-

-Podrían prestarme el baño a mi? Quisiera darme una ducha, je, je-Dice Sakura mientras sale también de la cocina llena de harina, tanto en la cara como en el cabello.

-Si esta bien, ¿traes ropa de cambio?-Pregunta el Uchiha mayor

-Si, no se por que, pero me vine preparada-

-OK, entonces ve tu primero, ya sabes donde esta el baño ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Muy bien-

Sasuke se levanta bruscamente de su asiento.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-Cállate…-

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, Sasuke-

-Tú también cállate…-

-Que pasa? Sasuke-kun?-

-Pasa que estoy arto!-

-He?-

-Siempre es lo mismo, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Haci a sido desde pequeño, siempre prefieren a Itachi…¿Por qué rayos estoy diciendo esto?...Kuso!...-

-De que hablas Sasuke?-

El chico esconde su mirada bajo su fleco.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-Tu cállate!...eres…eres una molestia!, siempre lo has sido, siempre me has estorbado!...por que no me puedes dejar en paz?-

-Que?...-Por un momento parecía estar en shock, pero después frunció el seño y encaro al chico-…no tienes el derecho de gritarme así Uchiha!-

-Yo ago lo que quiero!-

-Pues conmigo no!, no voy a dejar que me hables así cuando se te de tu gana!¿por que ese cambio? Si estabas bien cuando llegue?!-

-Eso a ti no te importa!-

-Grrrr! Mejor párale Uchiha!-

-No lo are!...es mas…me voy de aquí, ni lo que gaste en un estupido regalo!...vete a besuquearte con tu novio a otra parte!-Sale del comedor sin dejar que Sakura se escucha el azote de la puerta principal.

-Que rayos le pasa?!-

Itachi solo se limita a mirar divertido a Sakura.

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado! XD


	3. Error

UNA NAVIDAD UCHIHA

3. Error

No sabía hacia donde iba a ir, se quedo parado frente a la puerta principal, miraba para todos lados encontrándose con el suelo cubierto por la espesa nieve, suspiro con decepción y empezó a caminar, solo había dado 4 pasos cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió. Sasuke volteo y se encontró con su hermano, se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fríamente indicándole que no estaba de humor para hablar en ese momento.

-Que quieres Itachi?- Hablo finalmente al ver que su hermano solo lo estaba observando.

El Uchiha mayor suspiro como cansado de aquella actitud de Sasuke.

-Dime… ¿Por qué de pronto tomaste esa actitud? Si estabas bien no hace mucho-

-…Eso a ti no te incumbe-Voltea la mirada

-Claro que me incumbe, eres mi hermano ¿o no?-

-Por favor, no hagas como que te importa lo que me pasa-

-Pero si a mi me importa, Sasuke…anda dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Hmp-Cerro sus ojos con fuerza

-Sasuke?-

-…-

-Oé Sasuke…te estoy hablando!-

-Te dije que no te diré nada!-

-Vamos!-

-No!-

-Es verdad…por que le dijiste a Sakura que se fuera a besuquear con su novio a otra parte?, de que estabas hablando?-

-Por favor, no te hagas, tú sabes muy bien de lo que estaba hablando-Lo mira desafiante.

-Pero qu…escuchaste nuestra conversación?-

Solo volteo la mirada de nuevo y contesto.

-No te dijo de quien estaba enamorada?-Alzo una ceja y miro nuevamente a Itachi como divertido y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

-Fue eso?-Rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza negando, para después encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Sasuke-…celoso?-Pregunto divertido.

-que rayos dices?-

-Que si mi pequeño hermano esta _**celoso**_-Enmarco lo ultimo sabiendo que su hermano se enojaría o diría algo en contra, cosa que sucedió.

-Celoso? Yo?, por favor, ¿Cómo habría de estar celoso por alguien como Sakura?-Bufo molesto.

-Tal vez por que te gusta-

-Eso es una mentira ya te lo había dicho, yo no siento nada por ella, es molesta, testaruda, gruñona, atemorizante algunas veces, simplemente me saca de quicio-

-Pero aun así… se que estas enamorado de ella, vamos, no lo niegues-

-Pues lo niego-

-Ya te lo había dicho, he visto con que ojos la miras, que pasa si un chico se le acerca, tanto para preguntarle la hora como para iniciar una conversación con ella para ligarse, te desesperas y no sabes que hacer para que ella deje de prestarle atención al tipo, así que te enojas y sales de ahí como un cobarde esperando que ella corra hacia ti, pero lo que olvidas es que ella ya no es la misma niña que te perseguía cuando eran niños, ella a crecido, tu también haz crecido así que date cuenta de lo tonto que te vez haciendo ese tipo de berrinche, pareces un chiquillo Sasuke, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes? Invítala a salir, demuéstrale que no tiene que perder el tiempo con los idiotas que se quieren ligar a ella-

-Puras tonterías-

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo Uchiha Sasuke!, date cuenta del gran error que estas cometiendo al negar que estas enamorado de ella, la puedes perder!-

-Eso no me importa, ella no significa nada para mí-

-Por favor…imagínate que ella te hubiera escuchado "ella no significa nada para mí", ¿Cómo crees que se habría sentido?-

-No veo razón por la que se hubiera sentido mal, después de todo ya no esta enamorada de mí-

-Ese no es el punto, si ella no esta enamorada de ti, entonces ella tiene que pensar en ti como un amigo, una familia, y tu no…enserio que eres un chiquillo aun Sasuke, no has madurado mucho-

-Ya cállate!, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los sermones-

-Es por tu bien…solo piénsalo ¿estas o no enamorado de Sakura?-

-Tsk…-Volteo la cabeza.

-Bien, si no lo estas…entonces yo me quedare con ella-

Sasuke se volteo rápidamente impresionado por las palabras de Itachi.

-D-de que estas hablando?-

-Lo que escuchaste…yo me quedare con ella-Sonrío malévolamente-…es una chica muy linda, atenta, amable, sabe cocinar bien, es hogareña, buena actitud, piensa convertirse en medico…es una buena elección para una…_**una señora Uchiha**_-

El Uchiha menor miro impresionado la cara decisiva de su hermano, estaba hablando enserio, lo conocía, sabia que cuando se proponía algo cumplía con su objetivo, en este caso, su objetivo era convertir a Sakura en ¿su esposa?!. Francio el seño y apretó fuerte su mandíbula. Se dio vuelta y se fue de ahí sin decir nada mas, solo quería alejarse, quería olvidar las palabras de su hermano, quería olvidar lo que había escuchado.

-Antes de las 12:00am yo la abre besado!- Grito Itachi desde donde estaba y Sasuke pudo oírlo, enfureciéndose aun mas de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque, apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas mientras tenia la cabeza agachada sujetándose sus cabellos. Estaba desesperado, irritado, rabioso, pero por alguna razón su pecho dolía, dolía aun más que cuando escucho aquella conversación entre su hermano y Sakura, pero… ¿Por qué dolía?

Unos gritos de alguien conocido lo hicieron enderezarse con pereza y voltear hacia donde era llamado. Torció la boca con frustración al ver de quien se trataba, ya estaba lo suficiente irritado como para soportar a esa persona. El rubio se acercaba corriendo, traía puesto un suéter naranja, una bufanda negra y un pantalón negro. Cuando al fin llego se detuvo, se cruzo de brazos y miro al chico pelinegro con una cara decisiva, característica de el.

-Que quieres Naruto dobe?-Mascullo entre dientes fastidiado.

-Por que estas aquí? Hee…acaso no deberías estar con Sakura-chan e Itachi? Contéstame idiota-

-Eso no te incumbe- Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Valla, Uchiha Sasuke no esta de buen humor hoy…maldito gruñón estupido-Hizo un puchero volteando la mirada a otra parte.

-Que dijiste usurutonkachi?- Se paro de un salto encarando al rubio.

-**Gruñón estupido-**Dijo retándolo.

-Mira Naruto, te lo advierto hay no estoy de humor para aguantas tus estupideces-

-Pero si tu nunca estas de humor, es por eso que Sakura-chan dice que Itachi es mas lindo…yuk-Saca su lengua como con asco.

-De que estas hablando?-

-Sakura-chan dice que si fueras un poco mas como Itachi, ya estuviera detrás de ti otra vez, le esta cansando tu actitud fría, sinceramente no me sorprende, pero, que le hacemos así es tu "personalidad"-Se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo como si le atravesaran el corazón, ya se estaba empezando a cansar de esa sensación ¿Por qué siempre lo atacaba a el?

-Hey, teme, ¿me estas escuchando?-Puso sus puños en su cintura-…dije que me iba a tu casa, para aya iba, solo que te encontré aquí y se me hizo raro… ¿teme?-

-Ya lárgate Naruto!-

-Uy, que genio…comoquiera ya me voy, le prometí a Sakura-chan que llegaría temprano…-Se da vuelta y se va.

Mientras, el Uchiha menor reflexionaba las cosas, aun no sabia por que se estaba sintiendo así ¿enserio seria por celos? Levanto su cabeza mirando el cielo, solo veía nubes, hubiera deseado que se pudieran ver las estrellas, eso lo tranquilizaría un poco, pero no fue así.Sakura, Sakura…ese nombre había comenzado a causarle molestias, no sabia que hacer…

-Estaré enamorado de esa molestia?- Miro hacia el frente encontrándose con lo que en primavera es un árbol de cerezo, ahora se encontraba sin sus lindas flores rosas, estaba lleno de nieve. Se quedo estático mirando aun hacia aquel cerezo, se quedo así por unos cuantos minutos. Entre cerro los ojos, y comprendió ahora todo-Yo…yo…estoy…en-enamorado de Sakura…yo estoy enamorado de Haruno Sakura, y no dejare que mi hermano me gane, no dejare que me la quite…al fin comprendo todo…yo la amo, siempre lo he hecho…pero mi maldito orgullo me segaba-Miro hacia el suelo unos segundos impresionado de lo que había dicho.

* * *

El agua recorría su cuerpo mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, no hacia mucho tiempo que había peleado con el menor de los Uchiha, ese pedazo de idiota ¿de que estaba hablando?..."_vete a besuquearte con tu novio a otra parte_", esas aparecieron en su mente ¿Qué había querido decir? Poso su mano en sus labios con impresión.

-Acaso escucho la conversación que tuve con Itachi? **Yes! Ese pedazo de idiota estaba celoso!- **Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, era imposible que Sasuke estuviera celoso, después de todo era EL, Uchiha Sasuke, el orgulloso y frío Uchiha Sasuke.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Entonces te tendré que dar el beso-_

_-Estoy lista-_

_El chico se acerco lentamente a Sakura, nunca sus labios habían estado tan cerca de un Uchiha, pudo percibir el aliento de Itachi y luego este se separo de ella dándole un golpecito con el dedo índice y el medio juntos._

_-Caíste-_

_-He?-_

_-Enserio creías que te iba a besar?-Alzo una ceja._

_-Bueno, pues…-Se ruborizo._

_-Ja, ja, ja eres una dulzura, ya se por que Sasuke te mira de esa forma-_

_-D-disculpa?-_

_-Que? Acaso no te haz dado cuenta? La manera en la que Sasuke te mira-_

_-No entiendo-_

_-Por favor, es obvio, cualquiera que lo mirase pensaría que el esta enamorado de ti-_

_-C-como?-Se puso mas roja._

_-Ja, ja, ja, te acabas de poner más roja, enserio que eres linda Sakura-chan, no dudaría que te convirtieras en la próxima __**señora Uchiha**__-_

_-S-señora Uchiha?-_

_-Ya me imagino a Sasuke pidiéndote matrimonio, je, je, je-_

_-Uh?-_

_-Pero…el ya te ha besado?- Pregunto con tono divertido._

_-B-b-b-b-bueno…-tartamudeo-…n-n-n-no, e-el no m-m-me ha bes-s-ado ¿Por qué?-_

_-Mmm...…eso es malo, eso significa que el idiota de mi hermano no se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de ti, eso, o realmente es un completo estupido-_

_-Itachi-san?-_

_-Bueno, tu no te preocupes, de seguro el se dará cuenta pronto e ira inmediatamente a confesarte su amor por ti-_

_-Si, aja, como si eso fuera cierto-Empieza a picar en rajas el tomate que estaba cerca de ella._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-No puede ser verdad aquello…Sasuke…se que el nunca me vio como una chica linda…el siempre me ha visto como una molestia, como alguien que solo andaba detrás de el como loca intentando que me prestara algo de atención, ilusionada con que fuera mi novio o algo, o simplemente que me…besara…siempre soñé con eso…pero…eso nunca se me cumplió, ¿Por qué se me ha de cumplir ahora?, debo rehacer mi vida y olvidarme de Uchiha Sasuke, eso fue lo que lo que me prometí cuando el volvió a la academia…por mucho que lo ame…no, por mucho que lo am**é**, no significa que el de pronto de interesara en mi…eso si que es sumamente imposible-

* * *

Miro la hora en su celular mientras corría, eran las 11:58pm, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, los demás ya estarían ahí desde hacia tiempo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era llegar antes de que Itachi le quitara lo mas preciado para el…su amada Sakura, había comprendido todo ahora, había cometido un error.

-Por que diablos me aleje tanto? Kuso, ahora no llegare, me tarde 10 malditos minutos en llegar al parque!...-

* * *

Ojala les aya gustado este nuevo capitulo! XD

Próximo capitulo: CORRE!


	4. Corre!

UNA NAVIDAD UCHIHA

4. Corre!

_Miro la hora en su celular mientras corría, eran la 11:58 PM, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, los demás ya estarían ahí desde hacia tiempo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era llegar antes de que Itachi le quitara lo mas preciado para el… su amada Sakura, había comprendido todo ahora, había cometido un error._

_-Por que diablos me aleje tanto? Kuso, ahora no llegare, me tarde 10 malditos minutos en llegar al parque!... –_

* * *

Todos cenaban, en la cabeza del comedor estaba Itachi quien bestia un suéter gris y un pantalón negro, a su derecha Sakura, quien ahora bestia una blusa de manga corta rosa y una debajo de esta de manga larga blanca , un pantalón de mezclilla y esta vez traía recogido su cabello en una coleta, a su izquierda Suigetsu , el bestia un suéter morado y un pantalón gris, y a lado de el, Karin, ella bestia una blusa de manga larga lila y un pantalón negro traía su cabello suelto como siempre, fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura y viceversa, a lado de Karin, Jugo, bestia una camisa de manga larga celeste y un pantalón de mezclilla, a lado de Sakura, Kakashi, bestia un suéter verde militar y un pantalón azul marino, tenia su libro tapándole la cara mientras cenaba, a un lado de el, Narurto,miraba divertido a Sakura y Karin.

-Alguien sabe donde esta Sasuke?- Pregunta Suigetsu ganándose las miradas de todos.

-A-ah! Yo lo vi!- Chilla Naruto mientras ahora el es el centro de todos.

-Donde?-Pregunta Jugo.

-Neeehhh, bueno, no lo recuerdo…-Se cruza de brazos recargándose en la silla, levanto su cabeza mirando el techo como intentando recordar, Sakura lo miraba como si así pudiera matarlo y que no le hiciera recordar la pelea que tubo con Sasuke hacia varios minutos.-no, no lo recuerdo- Dijo finalmente acomodándose para seguir comiendo, ganándose que todos le dijeran "idiota", "tonto" o "que perdida de tiempo con el".

Sakura suspiro de alivio mientras que Itachi la miro de reojo y después miro el reloj, marcaba las 11:40PM, sonrío confiadamente y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Corría desesperadamente maldiciendo la hora en la que tubo que caminar hasta el parque. De repente algo,, o mas bien, alguien se le aparece en frente haciendo que se detenga de lleno, trastabillo u poco viendo furioso a la persona que se le había atravesado y parecía que no se iba a quitar pronto, pues lo veía un poco retante.

-Que quieres…Lee?-Fulmina con la mirada al chico, quien traía puesta una camisa de manga larga verde y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Quiero…quiero que luchemos aquí y ahora!-

-No puedo…-Intento seguir su camino pero fue detenido por el chico.

-Vas a pelear conmigo…-

-Te he dicho que no puedo tengo prisa!-

Precia que Rock Lee iba a hacer algo, Sasuke se estaba preparando para esquivarlo y golpearlo pera poder irse rápido de ese lugar, pero la voz de un chico lo detuvo.

-Lee!-

Amos voltearon encontrándose con un chico ya conocido, este tenia el cabello largo y castaño, ojos blancos, tez también blanca, llevaba un suéter café y un pantalón negro, tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba a Lee con superioridad.

-A-a-ah, Neji, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas interrumpiendo-

-Lee, ¿no te dije que no enfrentaras a Uchiha Sasuke sin mí?-

-Pero ya estas aquí, vamos!-

Neji sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa con cansancio, suspiro.

-Lee, Lee, Lee…no te lo había dicho?- Lo mira con esperanza de que este recuerde algo, pero el chico solo alza una ceja con chico Hyuga vuelve a suspirar-…Tenten me tiene sentenciado… la escuchaste ¿no?-

Lee sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda tan solo recordando la amenaza de la chica castaña hacia un día.

-E-es verdad- Voltea a mirar a Sasuke-entonces después tendremos nuestra batalla-

Al escuchar eso, el pelinegro salio corriendo lo mas veloz que pudo, había perdido tiempo, quiso mirar la hora en su reloj pero algo lo detuvo, ¿y si ya eran las 12:00? No lo dudaba, pero siguió corriendo con las esperanzas de que Itachi aun no hubiera echo su jugada.

* * *

Todos esperaban en la sala mirando el reloj que estaba en la chimenea, marcaba las 11:52PM. Itachi sonrío por un lado.

-Sakura-chan-

-Mmm?- Volteo a ver al chico.

-Quieres salir un momento conmigo?-

-Hee, si ¿Por qué no?-Se levanto de su lugar.

Ambos chicos salieron de la mansión y caminaron bajo un árbol que desde siempre había estado ahí, ya era viejo, pero era muy grande y fuerte, estaba cubierto por nieve.

-Es mucho mejor estar aquí afuera ¿no crees?-Pregunto el Uchiha mayor mostrando una sonrisa muy amable.

-Por que lo dices?- Levanta una ceja.

-Bueno, en primera por que no dejabas de intentar asesinar con la mirada a Karin-chan…-

-Es que es una maldita bruja!-Interrumpe a Itachi sacándole una carcajada.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Frunce el ceño.

-No…pues nada en realidad, je, je, je-

-He?-

-Bueno, es solo que te vez muy linda cuando muestras ese semblante enojado-

-Itachi-san!-

-Que sucede? Acaso no puedo decirte que te vez linda?-

-No es eso…es solo que…recordé cuando…cuando Sasuke-kun dijo esas mismas palabras…-

-Esas mismas palabras?-

-Si…fue poco después de que regresara…Kakashi-sensei nos llevo a visitar a un familiar de el…una tía lejana, creo…la casa era pequeña, por lo que solo había 3 cuartos, uno para la señora…Akihiko-san, otra para Kakashi-sensei, y en la otra tuvimos que dormir Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo…era en futon y después a los tarados se les ocurrió una apuesta…no iban a dormir durante el tiempo en que estuviéramos ahí y el que se durmiera antes tenia que besar a la chica que le gustara…-

_FLASH BACK_

_Ambos se ven detenidamente, ya iban 3 días desde que no dormían ¿Cómo es que aguantaban tanto?, la chica los observaba desde su futon a lado de Sasuke._

"_**Hasta cuando va a perder uno?!Shandarou!me estoy fastidiando!"**__ Pensaba la inner de Sakura._

_Derepente Naruto estaba comenzando a cabecea, el Uchiha menor sonrío por un lado al ver tal acto del rubio, iba a ganar._

_-N-n-ni creas que me ganaras estupido Sasuke…vas a tener que besar a Sakura-chan!-Apunto a Sakura a lado del pelinegro._

_-Que? Eso apostaron?! No que era a la chica que les gusta?! __**"Gana Naruto!"**__-_

_-Pues así es, pero si yo pierdo tendré que besar a Hinata, por lo que si Sasuke teme pierde tendrá que besarte Sakura-chan-_

_-Pero si yo no le gusto a Sasuke-kun-_

_-No hables por ti-Dijo el chico Uchiha casi en susurro._

_-He?-Se quedo sin comprender._

_-Yo ganare esto Naruto usurotonkachi-_

_-Vamos a ver si eso es verdad!-_

_Sakura intento dormir y olvidar a ese par de idiotas que siempre hacían apuestas tontas, solo que por alguna razón no pudo enderezo y miro a los dos chicos, quienes ya estaban cabeceando por el sueño, ya llevaban mucho sin dormir, ya podrían estar delirando._

_-Ramen, que tazones tan grandes de ramen…que emoción…-_

_Si, en efecto, ya estaban comenzando a delirar._

_Paso un rato mas, Sakura aun no se podía dormir, pero miraba con diversión a Naruto quien ya llevaba rato delirando sobre tazones gigantes de ramen y algo sobre bañarse con los fideos, si que era un idiota fanático del ramen. Derepente el rubio callo vencido en su futon, Sakura se acerco rápidamente a el y lo miro, estaba completamente dormido, sonreía entre sueños, la pelirosa cubrió bien a Naruto y después miro al Uchiha, este la veía atentamente._

_-Ya puedes dormirte Sasuke-kun, Naruto ya se ha dormido-Sonrío._

_-Si…oye, ¿Por qué no te dormiste?-_

_-No me dio sueño, no podía dormir, además, quería saber quien ganaba-Se cruza de brazos._

_-Querías que ganara Naruto, ¿no es así?-_

_-Que? Por que querría que ganara Naruto-_

_-Tal vez por que querías que te besara-Se acuesta y se cubre._

_Sakura regresa a su futon y fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke._

_-Como si fueras la gran cosa Uchiha-Voltea la mirada enojada._

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja-_

_-De que te ríes?- Encara a Sasuke._

_-Es solo…-se pone las manos tras su nuca-…es solo que te vez muy linda cuando muestras ese…-bosteza-…semblante enojado…-Sasuke se queda dormido al terminar dejando a la chica atónita,¿Qué fue lo que dijo?Se cubrió hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda al Uchiha._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Valla, enserio que Sasuke-kun estaba delirando esa vez-Suspiro con cansancio.

-Puede que estuviera deliran, y puede que no-

-No lo se-

* * *

Corría lo mas rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, se empezaba a cansar, pero nada ni nadie aria que se detuviera, había perdido un gran tiempo con Lee, por primera vez sentía gratitud hacia el chico Hyuga.. Ya estaba cerca de su mansión, intento correr un poco más rápido.

* * *

Itachi miro a Sakura un momento, después saco su celular y miro la hora, eran las 11:58PM.

-Es hora…parece que no sirvió de nada que adelantara la hora en el cel de Sasuke-

-Dijiste algo Itachi-san?-

-Este…no, no es nada-La miro por un momento y luego suspiro con cansancio-Sakura-chan-

-Que pasa?-Miro al Uchiha.

-Nunca has besado a alguien?-

-He? por que la pregunta?-

-Solo curiosidad-

-Bueno, no, jamás he besado a alguien…-

-Si pudieras escoger con quien tener el beso ¿a quien elijirias?-

-Bueno…la verdad es que no lo se-

-No lo sabes?-

-No…-

-Si fuera Sasuke?-

-Sasuke-kun?-Se puso roja-no, para nada, a el nunca lo dejaría robarme mi primer beso-Se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza.

-Enserio? Yo creo que es todo lo contrario-

-No, no lo es…ese maldito idiota-

-Uy que ruda-

-Pues es la verdad, es un idiota…el jamás se atrevería a besarme-

-Eso nadie lo sabe-

-Claro que lo se…jamás-

-Y si fuera yo?-

Sakura volteo a mirar a Itachi, estaba perpleja ¿había escuchado bien?

-P-perdón?-

-Te pregunte que…si dejarías que yo te robara tu primer beso-

-N-no lo se-Baja sus brazos.

-Bueno, entonces…-Toma la babilla de Sakura y la levanta, se acerca poco a poco a ella. La pelirosa no sabia que hacer, no sabia, si dejarlo o salir de ahí, se quedo estática esperando que pasara lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y pudo ver su mansión a unos pocos metros, vislumbro a dos personas bajo el árbol que estaba enfrente, se detuvo y miro bien hacia aquella dirección hasta que supo quienes eran. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, eran Sakura e Itachi, sus labios estaban a unos pocos milímetros del otro, frunció el ceño, apretó su mandíbula y sus puños con fuerza, no iba a dejar que su hermano le quitara una cosa mas, no iba a dejar que le quitara lo que el amaba tanto, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, Sakura era de EL y de nadie mas, aunque le costo trabajo darse cuanta de sus sentimientos, ya estaba seguro de todo, la amaba, la amaba demasiado y no iba a dejar que Itachi arruinase todo.

Corrió hacia donde estaban Sakura e Itachi…

* * *

Jo, jo, jo, jo, me tarde un poquitín, pero es que tuve mucho trabajo, tuve que ayudarle a mi mama

En algunas cosas…pero bueno,

Espero les aya gustado este capitulo.

Siguiente capitulo: UN MUERDAGO Y UNA VERDAD.


	5. UN muerdago, una verdad

UNA NAVIDAD UCHIHA

5. Un muerdago, una verdad

_Corrió hacia donde estaban Sakura e Itachi_…

La pelirosa pudo percibir el aliento de Itachi rozándole, cerro sus ojos esperando a que todo pasara rápido y de una buena vez. Sintió el rose de los labios del Uchiha mayor…

-Espera!-Grito Sasuke desesperado ya cerca de ellos.

Itachi se separo de Sakura y miro a su hermano menor quien se detuvo frente a el, sus ojos irradiaban ira, estaba apretando muy fuerte su mandíbula al igual que sus puños, parecía como si quisiera matar a Itachi con solo mirarlo de esa manera.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun?-

El chico no la miro, seguía mirando a su hermano con rabia. Las campanas de la iglesia, que estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí, comenzaron a sonar 1, 2, 3,…llego al 12 y se detuvo…ya era navidad, Sasuke había llegado a tiempo.

-Valla, valla, Sasuke, pensé que no vendrías- Dijo burlón.

-Pues te equivocaste maldita comadreja-Se cruza de brazos.

-En realidad…-

-Oigan!, chicos! Vengan!, vamos a empezar a repartir los regalos!-Grito Suigetsu desde la puerta de la mansión para luego volver a suspiro con cansancio, lo habían interrumpido, decidió dejarlo así, se dio vuelta, se estiro con pereza tocando la rama del árbol justo arriba de el y Sakura haciendo que le cayera nieve a la pelirosa, río un poco al ver a la chica con la nieve en la cabeza y camino hasta entrar a la mansión.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la nieve y después poso su mirada en el chico frente a ella, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver con que intensidad era mirada, mientras tanto, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía inocente y linda con esa cara de desconcierto. Se acerco a la chica con lentitud quedando a unos pocos centímetros de esta, no dejaba de mirarla, entonces centro su mirada en la nieve que aun le quedaba en la cabeza.

Sakura observo como Sasuke levantaba su brazo, no savia lo que iba a hacer, así que solo Uchiha sacudió la nieve de la cabeza de la pelirosa , esta sintió como si fuese una pequeña caricia, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas.

-Sakura…-La llamo casi como si fuese un susurro, en cuanto quito la nieve.

-Q-que…pasa?-

-Dime…-

-Uh?-

-Con quien…con quien preferirías estar?-

-Que?-

-Digo que si tú…prefieres estar con Itachi…o…prefieres estar…conmigo-

-Y-yo…-Bajo su mirada, perdiéndose en un punto vacío en la camisa de Sasuke-…no lo se…-

-No lo sabes?-

-Yo…enserio…que no lo se…s-será mejor que regresemos…-Se da vuelta, apenas iba a dar un paso cuando Sasuke le sujeta la muñeca impidiéndole seguir. Sakura voltea a verlo, mostraba un semblante que nunca había visto en el, parecía como si estuviera triste, parecía estar esperando que la chica hablara, pero Sakura solo volteo su cabeza perdiéndose en algún punto de la nieve. El Uchiha sintió un impulso extraño que lo hizo jalar a la chica pelirosa, haciendo que esta chocara contra su cuerpo, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos fuertemente, como si no quisiera que ese abrazo terminara.

-Sasuke-kun?-Sintió la calidez de los brazos de Sasuke, no quería separase de su abrazo ¿pero por que? ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento la estaba invadiendo? ¿Aun seguía enamorada de el?

-Sakura…yo…no me había dado cuenta de lo que pude perder…no sabia por que sentía tanta rabia cuando le sonreías a Itachi o a cualquier otro chico…yo estaba celoso…lo acepto, al diablo con mi orgullo…yo te amo…te amo demasiado Sakura, ¿Por qué fui tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta antes?...te amo, te amo, te amo…lo volvería a decir mil veces frente a todo el mundo…-

-Y-yo…también te amo!-Se escondió en el pecho del Uchiha y coopero con el abrazo, lo tomo fuerte, tampoco quería que terminara, quería sentir la calidez de Sasuke, esa calidez que siempre había deseado sentir…quería tenerlo para ella sola. Sasuke sonrío, por alguna razón, algo lo impulso a ver hacia arriba encontrándose con un objeto muy peculiar que hace alusión del amor a otra persona en la navidad. Soltó a Sakura y la miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los había visto la pelirosa ¿ese era Sasuke?.

-Sakura…-

-Que pasa?-

-Ya te dieron tu primer beso?-

-Bueno…**"Esa pregunta esta de moda o que? Será una tradición de los Uchiha?!"**…no-

El chico miro hacia arriba y Sakura lo imito encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-E-es…un muerdago…-

-Si…-

-Pero cuan…-Recordó como Itachi se estiro perezosamente golpeando la rama encima de ellos haciendo que cayera la nieve sobre su cabeza…-…Itachi-san-Miro a Sasuke.

-Creo que esa comadreja no es tan mala después de todo- Miro a Sakura y rió por un lado.

La chica ascendió con la cabeza mientras por alguna razón se ruborizaba.

-Bueno…entonces… ¿yo te daré tu primer beso?-Se acerca mas a Sakura.

-No…lo se…creo que si…-También se acerca al Uchiha.

Itachi observa la escena desde la ventana, estaba sonriendo.

-Itachi-san?-

El Uchiha mayor voltea encontrándose con la pelirroja de lentes.

-A-ah, Karin-Recorre las cortinas.

-Que estaba viendo?-

-N-nada-

-Nada? Y la pelirosa frentona?-

-Este…esta afuera…dijo que quería quedarse unos minutos-

-Ah…y Sasuke?-

-E-el no a-ha vuelto-

-Moooo, bueno- Se da vuelta y se va con los demás

Itachi suspira de alivio.

-Itachi-san!- Chilla Naruto desde el pino.

-Que pasa?-

-Estos regalos son los de Sasuke verdad?-

-Si-

Naruto are su regalo y empieza a gritar emocionado.

-Valla, ese teme no es tan malo!!-

-jeje-

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Sasuke, al menos no de esa manera, ambos entrecerraron sus temperatura de sus cuerpos subía, les estaba empezando a dar calor, sus alientos chocaban, sus labios se rozaron, sus ojos ahora se cerraron, para después terminara en un dulce beso. La pelirosa no podía creer que el chico la estuviera besando, era como un sueño, ella siempre había deseado que Sasuke la besara, siempre deseo que este sintiera lo mismo que ella y ahora todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en una sola noche. No querían terminar con aquel beso, el Uchiha rodeo fuertemente la cintura de Sakura y esta rodeo el cuello de Sasuke, querían que durara. El pelinegro subió un poco más el nivel del beso, haciendo que su lengua jugueteara con la de Sakura. La chica se sorprendió un poco, ese beso, ese beso era tan apasionado, no quería que terminara, no quería.

-Oye Sasuke, no te la vallas a comer!- Grito Naruto desde la puerta, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan sin soltarse. Todos los veían con cierta alegría picara en sus rostros, ecepto Karin quien deseaba mas que nada matar a Sakura, esa frentona le acababa de quitar a SU preciado Sasuke.

-Maldita frentona, maldita frentona, maldita frentona…-Susurraba Karin.

-Dijiste algo Karin?-Pregunta Jugo.

-Ah, este…no, nada-mueve su mano frente a su rostro.

-A…bueno-Vuelve la cabeza para seguir mirando a Sasuke.

Sakura se ríe al ver a Karin furiosa, voltea a ver a Sasuke y lo besa de nuevo, todos empiezan a chiflar y lanzar algunos comentarios picaros.

La pelirroja no aguanta más su furia.

-Oye tu frentona! No te creas mucho! Sasuke-kun es Mio!-Respira agitadamente.

Todos la miran extrañados, Sakura solo le saca la lengua. Al ver la confusión que causo intento arreglarlo.

-E-e-e, e-ejejejejejejeje, e-enserio se lo creyeron? Ajajá q-que ingenuos jajajajaja-

-ajajá jajá-Ríen con ironía todos.

-Muy bien Sasuke, a dentro hay que repartir bien los regalos!-Dice Kakashi-sensei.

-Si, si-Suelta a Sakura.

Todos están dentro ahora. El Uchiha menor toma una caja con una envoltura rosa y un moño verde y lo entrega a Sakura, la chica lo toma un poco extrañada y luego sonrío provocando un leve sonrojo de Sasuke que no paso desapercibido por ninguno.

La chica abrió el regalo, quito la tapa de la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-S-Sasuke-kun, esto es…-

-Si, cuando pasamos por esa tienda te emocionaste al verlo, pero no tenias el dinero suficiente para comprarlo-

FLASH BACK

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura pasean por el centro comercial, tenían el unifórmele la preparatoria, pantalón negro y camisa blanca con el signo de la institución en la bolsa, mientras que Sakura una falda de tablones negra, blusa blanca, corbata verde militar y calcetas arriba de la rodilla también verde._

_-Neehh oni-teme-_

_-Que quieres baka-kitsune-_

_-hmmmm-_

_-Ya dejen de pelear, parecen niños-_

_-Es el-Dicen los dos chicos para mirarse con enojo._

_-Moooo…-Se para en seco._

_Sasuke y Naruto observan a Sakura quien mira muy atentamente el aparador de un local el cual lleva por nombre: "Gin no Hime", ambos se acercan y ven lo que Sakura observa con tanto encanto, era un brazalete de plata con un dije de corazón y en el grabado el kanji "ai"._

_-Sakura-chan?-_

_-Uh?-_

_-Que lindo brazalete-Junta sus manos._

_-Pero mira el precio-Dice el pelinegro apuntando bajo el brazalete. Eran 10 yens._

_-Que? Solo tengo 4 yens, me tomara mucho juntar los 10…-Suspira decepcionada, se da vuelta y sigue su camino._

_-Sakura-chan?-Empiezan a caminar junto a la pelirosa._

_-Que?-_

_-Enserio te gusto ese brazalete?-_

_-Si…era tan bonito…pero ni modo-_

_-No te preocupes, yo juntare dinero para comprártelo el día de tu cumpleaños-_

_-Para ese día tal vez ya se lo habrán llevado…mejor déjalo así-Voltea ofreciendo una sonrisa que tanto Naruto como Sasuke se dan cuenta de que es falsa._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Te quiero, eres tan lindo!-

Naruto suelta una carcajada.

-Lindo? Sasuke? Jajajajajajaja-

-Ya basta Naruto-Dice el sensei_._

-Mira quien esta hablando baka-kitsune!-Suelta a Sakura y encara al rubio.

-cállate oni-teme!-

-Acaso quieres pelear?-

-Anda oni! Haver si puedes conmigo!-

-Va a ser muy fácil!-

-Entonces pruébalo!...taiii!!!-Lo detiene un golpe en la cabeza de Kakashi.

-Te lo mere…oouuuch!-También le propina uno.

-Ya párenle unas rayas a esto, perecen unos niños malcriados-

-Grrrr-

-Hmp-Voltea la cabeza con indiferencia.

-Sasuke-

-Que quieres Itachi?-

-Me debes una recompensa-

-He? Yo? Por que?-

-Fácil…por hacer que te le declararas a Sakura-shan-

-C-como?-

-Todo eso de que quería algo con ella era tan solo una mentira para ver como reaccionabas y si te dabas cuenta de tu amor por ella-

-Pero Itachi-san me iba a besar-

-No…bueno en realidad, si no llegaba Sasuke, apenas y rozaría tus labios, pero llego-

-Itachi…-

-Que? Acaso creías que no me interesaba tu felicidad?-

-Exacto-

-Wou, tu afirmación duele, Sasuke-

-Aja, si, tu y tus revistas hentai-

-Que?!-Exclaman todos.

-Era una broma-Sonríe Sasuke.

-Muy gracioso hermanito-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke…-Le susurra al oído el rubio.

-Que?-Se cruza de brazos.

-3486, calle Sennin-

-Que hay ahí?-

-Je, je, je…unos juguetes-

-Juguetes?-

-Shssss…si, unos "juguetes" ¿comprendes?-

-pero qu…eres un idiota, no iré a ese lugar…y por que me estas diciendo esto?-

-je, je, je…como ya eres novio de Sakura…-

El Uchiha traga saliva y mira a su hermosa-nueva-novia.

-No, aun no-

-Aja, si tu…je je, hasta el oni-teme es débil-Se da vuelta y se va a platicar con Kakashi, mientras Sasuke lo observa intrigado, sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

-Ese baka-kitsune, hmp-Se voltea y va con Sakura, rodea su cintura y le besa la mejilla, provocándole un sonrojo a la pelirosa y un gruñido a Karin.

**FIN**

* * *

Ya esta, el ultimo cap.

Perdón por tardarme tanto je je,

Espero que les aya gustado,

Sobre el nombre del local, significa "Princesa de plata"

Bueno, dewa matta, no se pierdan mi próxima historia: "Algún día"

También de Sasusaku.


End file.
